


Small Town

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Buffy Crossovers [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Dance, Community: comment_fic, F/M, John Mellencamp, Song: Small Town, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU oneshot. Songfic set to Small Town by John Mellencamp. Yami shares with the Scooby Gang his musings of how Sunnydale is kind of a small town, despite all the vampires and demons that come there...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Town

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there! Here’s a new AU Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossover oneshot I cooked up one day. I was listening to the song “Small Town” by John Mellencamp, and it was then that I got to wondering – what would’ve happened if that very song started playing while Buffy, Dawn, the Scooby Gang and Yami were in the Bronze one night? Well, this is what I came up with. Hope you like it. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Joss Whedon owns Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Kazuki Takahashi (also a genius) owns Yu-Gi-Oh. The lyrics to Mayberry by Rascal Flatts and Small Town by John Mellencamp belong to their respective owners. I own the songfics, oneshots, crossovers, stories and poems I cook up from time to time.

Small Town

_Sometimes it feels like this world is spinning faster_   
_Than it did in the old days_   
_So naturally we have more natural disasters_   
_From the strain of a fast pace_

_Sunday was the day of rest_   
_Now it’s one more day for progress_   
_And we can’t slow down_   
_‛Cause more is best_   
_It’s all an endless process_

_Well, I miss Mayberry_   
_Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry – Coke_   
_Where everything is black and white_   
_Picking on a Six String_   
_Where people pass by and you call them by their first name_   
_Watching the clouds roll by_   
_bye bye_

_Sometimes I can hear this old earth shouting_   
_Through the trees as the wind blows_   
_That’s when I climb up here on this mountain_   
_To look through God’s window_

_Now I can’t fly_   
_But I’ve got two feet_   
_To get me high up here_   
_Above the noise and city streets_   
_My worries disappear_

_Well, I miss Mayberry_   
_Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry – Coke_   
_Where everything is black and white_   
_Picking on a Six String_   
_Where people pass by and you call them by their first name_   
_Watching the clouds roll by_   
_bye bye_

_Sometimes I dream I’m driving down an old dirt road_   
_Not even listed on the map_   
_I pass a dad and son carrying a fishing pole_   
_But I always wake up every time I try to turn back_

_Well, I miss Mayberry_  
 _Sitting on the porch drinking ice cold Cherry Coke_  
 _Where everything is black and white_  
 _Picking on a Six String_  
 _Where people pass by and you call them by their first name_  
 _Watching the clouds roll by_  
 _bye bye_  
~Rascal Flatts, **Mayberry**

It was nighttime in Sunnydale, California. Inside the nightclub called the Bronze, Yami Yugi was sitting at a table listening to the music. So far, he had taken a fancy to Rockstar and How You Remind Me by Nickelback and Bullets in the Gun by Toby Keith. In his view, they were pretty good songs, as well as very inspiring. He didn’t know why, though. He just knew.

Then Buffy and Dawn Summers walked up to the table. With them were Xander Harris, Willow Rosenberg and Rupert Giles.

“Hello, you guys,” said Yami Yugi as he looked up and smiled upon seeing them.

They all replied with “Hey there, Yami” as they sat down at the table with him.

“So, Yami,” said Buffy, deciding to break the proverbial ice, “what have you been up to this fine evening?”

Yami thought for a few moments before replying, “Well, I took a walk through Restfield Cemetery, while getting attacked by a few vamps along the way. Don’t worry,” he said, seeing the shocked expressions on their faces (except for Buffy and Dawn, as they were quite intrigued), “they were soon transported to the Shadow Realm via a spell I used. Then, I continued on my walk. It was then that it came to me – this town sure is a small town, and it provides almost little opportunity as well.

“However,” he went on, seeing they were interested in what he had to say, “a small town such as this has some benefits as well. For one thing, there are neighbors. Everybody knows everybody, too.”

It was at that moment that the opening notes of the song Small Town by John Mellencamp began to pour out from the speakers. Yami looked up, as did the Scooby Gang, and began to smile.

“Now there’s a song that speaks of what I’m talking about,” he said.

“Really?” asked Willow and Giles simultaneously. The former Pharaoh nodded.

_Well, I was born in a small town_   
_And I live in a small town_   
_Prob’ly die in a small town_   
_Oh, those small communities_

_All my friends are so small town_   
_My parents live in the same small town_   
_My job is so small town_   
_Provides little opportunity_

“Face it,” said Yami wisely, “this town, Sunnydale, is a small town, and despite the vampires and the demons, it’s quite something all the same, actually.” He then checked to see what kind of effect this had on the others. They still looked surprised.

He inwardly smirked to himself. Maybe this, apparently, wouldn’t be so bad after all, hopefully.

Then he casually rose from the table in one simple, smooth and deceptive motion, walked over to where Dawn was sitting, and held out his hand.

“Dance with me?” he asked.

Dawn then shook herself mentally, and then said, smiling now,  
“Sure, I’d love to.”

The smiles of the others were now genuine rather than determined. After all, as Cinderella herself said in the 1950 Disney film Cinderella, “If you keep on believing, the dreams that you wish will come true”.

With that, Yami and Dawn walked over to the dance floor hand in hand, and began to waltz.

_Educated in a small town_   
_Taught the fear of Jesus in a small town_   
_Used to daydream in that small town_   
_Another born romantic, that’s me_

_But I’ve seen it all in a small town_   
_Had myself a ball in a small town_   
_Married an L.A. doll and brought her to this small town_   
_Now she’s small town just like me_

_No I cannot forget where it is that I come from_   
_I cannot forget the people who love me_   
_Yeah, I can be myself here in this small town_   
_And people let me be just what I want to be_

_{Instrumental}_

Buffy couldn’t help but smile as she watched how her sister slow danced with Yami. When she turned to look at Giles, she noticed that there was a tear flowing down his cheek.

“Giles,” she asked, “are you OK?”

“I will be,” said Giles as he plucked the offered handkerchief from Buffy’s right hand and wiped his tears away. “It’s just... I don’t know. It’s just so hard for a father, or, in my case, a father figure, to watch a child grow up. But it’s for the best, I guess.”

“Oh, Giles,” said Willow comfortingly, “I believe you make an awesome father figure for both Buffy and Dawn.”

“That’s true,” said Xander. “Plus, you’re more like a father to me than my real father ever was. I know that for sure.”

Giles looked at Willow, Buffy and Xander, and smiled, knowing that they were right.

They then turned and looked back at Dawn and Yami, who were still waltzing.

_Got nothing against a big town_   
_Still hayseed enough to say_   
_Look who’s in the big town_   
_But my bed is in a small town_   
_Oh, and that’s good enough for me_

_Well, I was born in a small town_   
_And I can breathe in a small town_   
_Gonna die in this small town_   
_And that’s probably where they’ll bury me_

Finally, when the song ended and the last notes faded into the air, Dawn and Yami came back to the table and sat down.

“Such a beautiful dance I have never experienced before. But it was nice all the same,” said Dawn, who was glowing all over in her cheeks.

Yami nodded. “Of course. After all, all dances – especially slow dances – are beautiful.”

Then, after an hour of chatting about everything and anything, Yami and the Scooby Gang got up to leave the Bronze and headed for home.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this as much as I liked writing it. After all, Buffy/Yu-Gi-Oh crossovers are so fun to write, and so neat to make up as well. :)


End file.
